1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to point-of-sale order systems, and in particular to point-of-sale order systems which find particular utility in restaurant or other food service applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All service businesses, including but not limited to the food service and restaurant industry, have made significant technological advancements in the last five years. The industry in general recognizes that throughput equates directly to profitability. Many service businesses, including restaurants, entice customers with guarantees of prompt service. Any delays in taking and filling the customer order results in a degradation of service and a loss of business. Most service businesses, including restaurant or other food service businesses, have migrated from a cash register system to a computer-implemented register and order system. In order to minimize the “bottleneck” associated with computer implemented register order systems, many restaurants have begun utilizing handheld devices which include keypads or touch screens which allow the waiters or waitresses to directly enter order information during interaction with the customer. One significant disadvantage of these systems is that the server is frequently distracted during the customer dialog and focuses more on the entry of information into the device than with customer contact. All together, this results in a less than satisfactory experience for the customer. Eye contact and customer interaction is necessary in order to generate customer loyalty and ensure repeat business. The present invention is directed to a relatively non-obtrusive point-of-sale order system which maximizes customer contact, while allowing the servers to place the orders during customer interaction, and thus avoid the bottlenecks and associated delays of the prior art systems.